


His Lover

by Ulanqab



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 22:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17691947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulanqab/pseuds/Ulanqab
Summary: 查泰萊夫人的情人AU（目前半坑状态……）





	1. 第一章-第六章

第一章  
战争不由分说掳走许多大好青年。

弗兰达斯无名尸骨堆叠，他们亦有过欢笑和泪水。

相比起来，他算幸运。  
只是破碎了一些，而勋章与绶带闪亮。

奥姆·马略斯对得起他的爵位与荣耀。  
爱神留恋过的肉身躺着被运回来，他的未婚妻踉踉跄跄夺门而出，在亚特兰蒂斯庄园烟雾沉沉中呜咽悲泣。

奥姆原本孤傲的心更加敏感自卑且阴郁狂躁。  
当她像对待易碎的瓷器呵护他的双腿，当他把珍藏多年母亲唯一的小像奋力掷到她脚下，他们彼此都震惊了，空气里的尘埃静默颤抖着，心里同情或爱怜最后的温存“啪”地断了。

或许她说出很多刺伤他的话。  
在他已经做出这样不可挽回的举动后。

奥姆完全变了，他不复再是那个眼神清澈坚定而嘴角微微上扬、那个意气风发锐不可当的年轻人，那双挑拨人心弦的闪光的蓝色眼睛，如今只能在孤寂中忧郁消沉下去。

奥姆的肩膀依然宽阔、双手依然有力，他时常自己推着轮椅缓缓绕过美丽凄凉的树林，对着灰雾弥漫的湖面寂寥地坐上半天，管家维柯担心某天会在水藻纠缠中打捞起他绝意人世的尸体。

“不，我还要活着，我还会活着。”  
维柯看他收起湄拉退婚的书柬，只有轮椅轧过木板的声音，在空旷的厅堂盘旋不息。

他知道，奥姆·马略斯会做到，毕竟他亲眼见证奥姆经受太多折磨，命运除了赐给他一副绝好的容貌与俊美的身姿，剥夺走其他所有。  
而那绝好的容貌，也因肖似他叛逃门第的母亲，而间或遭到父亲的毒打与辱骂。  
他被逼迫炼就出英武的身姿，以及学会蔑视他人的眉眼，他摸索出用冰冷的外壳包裹住自己渴盼温情的心。

从幼年时，晨间浓雾未消散，他便绕着庄园的篱笆跑了一圈又一圈，不知是汗水还是晨露打湿他紧贴肌肤的麻布衬衫。  
亚特兰蒂斯之外有什么呢？  
后来他征战，他知道外面有血肉泥泞的残忍，有民族之间种族之间的深壑般的仇恨。

这一天他暴躁地推开护工，粗鲁地拔掉下身的排泄管，扔掉纠缠束缚他萎缩肌肉的绷带。  
“我残疾了，但还没废掉。”  
夕阳穿不透他阴郁狠厉的神色。

奥姆也有过美好的模样，被青春女神吻过的眉骨和鼻梁，那双湛蓝如海空明澈的眼睛，在他给湄拉唱歌时曼妙的歌喉和沉溺在甜蜜时绽开纯洁无瑕的笑容。  
那些少有的快活时光，如亚特兰蒂斯庄园的晴天一般罕见。

他们第一次见面是阴冷潮湿的初秋，夏天的热情褪去太快，只留一地衰朽枯烂的腐叶。雨滴打落的蛛网给虫蛀的黑褐色叶脉披上难看的幔纱，在亚特兰蒂斯，蝉声都很依稀。  
反舌鸟和百灵宁愿飞到附近村庄的烟囱边讨食。  
这是一片遗弃之地。

然而亚瑟还是和他不期而遇。

奥姆愤愤地推动他的铁制轮椅，试图逃离巍峨耸立的大厦中令人懊丧的一次次失败，枯枝和韧草拴住了滚轮，他被羁绊住。他狠狠砸向自己的“座驾”，直到崩开的辐条抽打出手掌鲜血淋漓，他捂着脸倒在一堆衰败的枯叶堆里痛哭。  
即便流弹打穿他的肌肉、即便手术半程麻药失效，即便湄拉的关心如刺眼的光让他无所遁形，即便他自知对不起所有爱护他的家仆和管家，他从来没有这样毫无尊严地痛哭。

黑色的泥巴沾在他的脸上，血从鼻腔涌上来，上身滚烫躁动而下身麻木无觉，他白色的衬衫肮脏凌乱，一丝不苟的金发在连月的颓唐中长及肩膀，笼罩着碎石颗粒和撕烂的叶片。  
他裤脚泥泞不堪，而赤裸的脚踝连接着毫无知觉的脚掌，脚趾宛如封存的大理石像，美丽而冰冷。

奥姆太过沉溺在自己的痛苦中，他听到脚步声时，对方已经走到他的面前。  
棕色鹿皮靴的主人毫无迁就他的意思，他就那样站着，俯瞰他在污泥里挣扎打滚。

奥姆将自己翻过来，像是离水而行的鱼，干涸得不能呼吸。  
他的肺像被扎穿得疼。  
在自暴自弃的泪眼朦胧中，奥姆发誓，不论来人是谁，他一定要杀了他。  
他决不允许自己有卑弱的一面。

而后他看见一条黑色尼龙长裤，一身乌黑的刺青，暗红褐色的法兰绒无领衬衫大肆敞开，露出结实饱满、蕴含力量的胸膛。  
他一身肌肉虬实鼓胀，像伺机蛰伏的野豹，这太具攻击性的肉体让奥姆厌恶且渴望。  
最后奥姆看到他的脸，带着一绺绺暗金色的褐发长过肩背，同色的髯须覆盖了他的双唇，可以想见那扎人的触感。  
他眉峰高耸，显然不该是一个英格兰人的长相，黑色的瞳孔直勾勾盯着前面，仿佛带着洞彻的犀利和肆意的嘲讽。

他低头看着他，看着他殷红的尚未凝固的血痕，带着挣扎后潮红的脸，和那双短暂脆弱裂隙后迅速冷冻冰封的眼睛。

“你愿意就这么躺着还是怎么地？”

他带着粗野的口音，和讨厌的降调，果真一下子就惹得奥姆敏感的自尊如火苗烧着了脸颊。

“你是谁？我是亚特兰蒂斯的主人。”

在亚瑟看来，奥姆宣示的主权就像是小孩子抱着一块甜点，这种幼稚的认真让他笑起来。

“我当然知道你是谁，来吧，我的主人，命令我来帮你。”  
这话不知为何勾起奥姆肚脐以下的一股乱流，就像是有人用铁钩穿过他的腹腔，把他吊在失重的天平上。

奥姆抿嘴不言，这样视死如归地看了他许久。

“亚瑟，亚瑟·库瑞。你的守林人。”  
他最后还是弯下腰，右手穿到奥姆颤抖的膝盖下，左边搂起他的肩背，轻轻松松抱起来这个高大的男人。

奥姆从来没让人这样抱过。  
即便是孩提时，他固执的古老刻板的不近人情的父亲也从不会这样抱他，母亲给过的体温只有梦境中偶尔还能回味，而奥姆拒绝和非亲缘关系以外的人有过分的肢体亲密，即便维柯都被微妙的抗拒在外，遑论他人。

他推不动亚瑟瓷实的胸膛，反而显得像是羞怯的欲拒还迎。  
奥姆抬眼瞪他。

“男爵大人，你的轮椅坏了，”亚瑟把挡路的辐条踢到一边，轻巧一颠让奥姆靠他更近一些，“你折腾什么，这是唯一的办法。”

奥姆听到了他的心跳，他自己的心跳急促，而亚瑟也没好到哪去。  
他看起来并不像他表现出来的那么平静，这让奥姆体会到重新掌握主动权的自得。

奥姆的感官灵敏，他嗅到亚瑟喝了酒。这可不该是合格的守林人会做的事情。  
可亚瑟哪里有畏惧条条框框规则的一丝的影子？  
他该在自己的主人面前堂堂皇皇出现然后俯瞰他、拥抱他、带着他走过着昏暗泥泞的树林荆棘之间？

“喂，走左边。”  
奥姆已经放弃别扭用右臂搂住了亚瑟的脖子，他像使唤不听话的拐杖指挥亚瑟，而亚瑟像是不理会耍脾气的女友充耳不闻。

奥姆剧烈挣扎了一下，险些从亚瑟怀抱里跳出去。  
怎么都残疾了还这么不老实？  
亚瑟心烦，他把奥姆抵靠在自己和一颗老树之间，问：  
“你要这样从正厅穿过？”  
奥姆微微眯眼看到他被铁蓝色薄雾染过的双眼，在咫尺可达的距离间，在不得不直视到他眼底的距离间，奥姆发现亚瑟的眼睛是美丽的暗金色，像金钱豹身上精神抖擞的花纹。

他明白他的好意了，那瞬间他感到体贴的暖流流过他的食道沉淀在胃部。守林人要走一条小径，避免从正门经过仆役的房间。  
这个看似粗鄙的野人，懂得看护他仅存的尊严。  
奥姆贴近他的心脏，以一种不可思议的依赖姿态。

亚瑟走得轻车熟路，好像他就知道这条路通往奥姆坐落在堡垒背后的卧室。

 

“给我唱首歌，不然我没力气抱你，我们都得摔到坡底下去。”

卑鄙的作弄！  
亚瑟的心跳平稳，奥姆才不信这欺哄人的鬼话。  
这种轻薄的言语只能让他原本平息的心跳又一下子像涨潮的水汹涌而起。  
他气得憋红了脸，又徒劳扭动了一会儿上身。

“哎，那我可把你扔下去了。”  
亚瑟哄劝半天无果，奥姆闭上眼睛不理他，于是他假装要把奥姆抛到稻草垛子上。

“我唱！”  
奥姆答应的声音干脆到他自己懊恼自己。

“乘着清风渡海而去  
桅杆停歇着海燕  
我悄悄告诉它  
我的爱人在彼岸

“乘着清风渡海而去  
海燕栖息在桅杆  
它悄悄告诉我  
我的爱人在彼岸”

夕阳的余晖隐没在西方的山脊之下，乌鸦抖缩着羽毛飞向树林，浓雾将起，亚特兰蒂斯宛如沉睡在深海的蚌，而今天奥姆不必一人坐在窗前看那光一点一点消失，他身边有人的体温。  
他们如同沉没的船上唯独的幸存者，奥姆倚靠在亚瑟的怀抱中，停留了短暂的一秒。  
他嗅到这个守林人独有的橡木、薄烟和烈酒混合气息，他放开他的腕骨凸出的手腕，食指不经意划过他的脉搏，那里的血比别处更奔涌、温度更热烈。  
奥姆为他的体温迷眩神迷，仿佛幼狼第一次尝到血味。带着铁锈的腥甜，甘醇又尖锐。

第二章  
铁轨“咯噔咯噔”的节奏被扳道“吱拉”的巨响打乱。  
熟练的铁路工需要有沉稳的耐心，而亚特兰蒂斯地区的还需要有突破浓雾的敏锐视力。

奥姆第二次见到亚瑟，他还给他一架完好的轮椅，奥姆狂暴时扯开的链条被润滑加固钉了回去。  
如果不是他威逼利诱他唱歌，奥姆会以为这个仆从不过是枉费心机讨好他的众人之一。

而亚瑟“讨好”的方式是轻薄地拉起他的左手仔细看了半天。  
“你该缠条布子。”  
昨天的伤口堪堪愈合，尚未结痂，在奥姆蒙着薄茧的手心十分乍眼。  
“那不叫布条子，叫绷带。”  
奥姆抽回手，冷冷回他。  
“讲究的词儿，先生，我们乡下人不说这些，”亚瑟咧嘴一笑，从绒布大衣的兜子里翻出来一个小玻璃瓶，又把手搭在奥姆的椅子上。

奥姆肯定自己之所以没把他煽开的原因，是他高大的身躯蹲下来，竟然像一头忠心耿耿的猎犬，尤其那头毛发绒绒的。

奥姆低头看他发丝缠着枯黄的草梗，像是什么滑稽的装饰。  
神差鬼使奥姆还帮他取了下来，然后为了掩饰他拿过那篇黄褐色的硬梗端详了半天。

“还不错。”  
奥姆愣怔了一秒，缓过神明白亚瑟已经用酒精给他的左手洗了个透，奥姆眉头都没有皱一下。  
看来亚瑟处理伤口也不逊色那些战壕的队医。  
“疼，对我来说，从来不算什么。”  
他此前半生都是在忍耐、痛苦、更大的忍耐和更剧烈的痛苦中循环，弹片的残骸留在他腰部几乎接近脊柱的肌肉里。

但是亚瑟已经像楔子钉进了他的心里。  
人们总会记恨羞辱他的人，如果这人还善待他，奥姆注定对他念念不忘，驯服猛兽亦不过如此手段。

奥姆恨他，从他开口不得不为他歌唱时。  
可他也前所未有地渴望一个人，当他昨晚辗转难眠，他记得亚瑟手掌抚触过他膝窝时如烙铁烫过的热度，他粗暴地压住他的头发抵在粗糙的树皮上，硌得他肩背疼痛。  
平日柔软宽敞的床忽然太过空荡冷清。  
用指粗的铁链把他的四肢铐在床柱上，然后躺在他的身体上。  
奥姆被自己的想法吓到。

他想要囚禁一个人，让他为自己所有，不是名义上的，是实际的。  
这种渴望如此强烈，沉闷的空气如浸水般潮涨，将他往浪尖上推，奥姆修长泛白的骨节狠狠攥住枕头，将枕芯捏到不成形状。  
他们要用利刃刺穿彼此，或者别的什么东西。

生命已经如同枯井干涸，数不尽的空荡荡的房间，循规蹈矩的仆从们，照搬套路的礼节，机械的干净！  
他要能焚毁这一切的烈焰，不顾一切冲冲撞撞鲁莽的原始的生命力。  
一个外来的生人，一个挑战者。

亚瑟·库瑞。  
奥姆清晨醒来撑着自己穿衣下床，然后摸到自己股间一片黏腻。

……这是他不能行走后第一次……先前他和女人试过多少次……那些不堪的失败和屈辱……然而幻想着一个他认识不到一天的男人……奥姆你真下贱……他的胸膛起伏不定，像是刚被救上来的溺水者……他不能放过这根救命稻草……性有什么罪……可他是个男人……他要杀了他，这个羞辱他的杂种……把他关起来，只有他们俩，可以从白天干到黑夜，从黑夜干到白天，像除了交合饮食外什么都不知道的畜生……奥姆，你疯了……

“你还不走？”  
奥姆的念头让他脸色白里泛红，而眼睛闪烁得瞥到一边，他憎恨亚瑟蹲在他身边抽烟，毫不顾忌他的病体，也只有他胆敢如此。

亚瑟碾灭有些潮湿的烟草，拍了拍衣服上的草埂准备离开。

“你回来。”  
亚瑟回头时发现奥姆怒气冲冲瞪着他，  
“谁准许你走的？”

奥姆脱口而出时觉得自己像个坏脾气的孩子。

“那么男爵大人，你愿意和我一起出去逛逛吗？”  
亚瑟看着奥姆因久坐而瘦削下去的脸颊，鼻梁倔强高耸着，浅白的皮肤衬托出蓝色的眼睛，他不安扭动的胯部拖着两条无力的长腿。  
亚特兰蒂斯怎么会没有人察觉，奥姆脆弱而美。

当他在草丛俯卧着，无助又凶狠地盯着他。  
他的身体太空虚，一旦有美味的东西填满他，象牙雕琢的肌肤会散发出近乎神秘的光泽，他会惊艳美丽得不可思议。  
只需要先引诱他走出第一步，他会治愈他，亚瑟自信笃定地迈着步子推轮椅走下木板搭成的便道。

奥姆走过这条路很多次，前面拐弯处可以从稀疏的枝杈间瞭望到村庄的烟囱，还有远处的煤矿和铁道。  
这全属于亚特兰蒂斯，属于他，奥姆·马略斯。  
自豪和沉重的心情同时压抑着他，就像太古老的庄园必定埋藏很多不见天光的秘密。  
奥姆隐约知道是什么压在他的尾骨上、压迫着他的脊柱让他无法站立……他隐约知道那是什么。

但是今天他什么都没想，他满心都是亚瑟·库瑞，如何引诱他，他觉得自己已经是衰朽的腐烂的玫瑰，色泽褪去、香味也消散了。

村里多的是血色艳丽的女子，那些腰软臀肥的姑娘，奥姆联想到她们在亚瑟粗壮的阴JING下吱哇乱叫。  
真是粗陋可鄙！  
奥姆仅仅凭借自己的想象怪罪亚瑟，因为他毫无疑问地知道，亚瑟一定有根擎天柱，军队的男人们怎么称呼这些？那些粗鄙不堪的词汇钻进了他的耳朵，火热的粗大的可以直接贯穿到底，撑开那些隐秘的褶皱。  
奥姆真是恨亚瑟！

亚瑟蹲下身捏了捏他的小腿，奥姆一挣把他们都翻在了草堆里。  
“你什么毛病？”  
亚瑟手臂护着他的上身，手掌还垫在他的脑袋边，奥姆把他压在地上，这可真是他幻想的变态实现。  
“维柯唠叨你的腿需要定时捏一捏，这不都是他们每天做的事情吗？”  
亚瑟被奥姆胡乱挣扎时踢到了鼻子，现在酸得发疼。真想揍这个不老实的小子一顿。

想得多不如做得多。  
奥姆把手指伸到亚瑟唇边时颤栗而毫不犹豫地吻下去。亚瑟的胡须扎到他的脸，提醒他这是个男人。奥姆吮咬着他的下唇，胸膛伏蹭着亚瑟前胸的肌肉，他闭上眼睛带着呜呜倾诉的哭腔，这简直令亚瑟神魂颠倒了。  
奥姆停下后有片刻的懊悔和冷淡，他想撑起来看看亚瑟的反应，就被对方摔到了林间地上，砂石挤痛了他项背的皮肉，亚瑟已从他的唇逡巡向下扯开了他马甲合衬衫的领口，奥姆的上躯如同古典时期美丽的雕塑结实饱满，亚瑟在他的锁骨上留下尖尖的牙印，像是不知餍足的饿虎。  
奥姆感到自己大腿处顶着什么，这让他有些茫然了，他搂着亚瑟的脊背，无意识地抚慰他，似乎请他口下留情，而带着气声的喘息只能让亚瑟感到更加兴奋。

“不，太过了……”  
亚瑟舔舐他的乳JIAN，这让他的小腹泛起一阵乱流。  
天空的灰白和树叶的金黄都搅和在一起了，颜色和形状都成了某种抽象被剥离在认知之外。除了温度和气味，奥姆都听不见自己的声音。  
他听到雄性动物发QING的喘息，粗野的从喉咙冒出的嘶哑怒吼。  
这烫到他了。

 

第三章  
血冲到奥姆的耳朵，他听到如潮水跌宕的血流奔涌回心脏。

“有人。”

最后温存的一秒亚瑟贴着奥姆用脑袋蹭了蹭他的脸颊，他把奥姆放回轮椅上，又用宽大的外套罩住了奥姆的上身，可疑的红晕还停留在奥姆迷茫的脸上，他双唇微启，像是寻找母亲乳头的的婴孩，而他的眼睛是那样无辜，亚瑟发誓一定要在他的脸上射一次。  
奥姆会乐意的，他会用轻巧的舌尖舔去他的精液。

他们生来相爱，不可分割的血淋淋的情。

维柯看到新鲜的车辙，他知道亚瑟来给奥姆还轮椅，他也知道昨天那个走进奥姆卧室的神秘来客是谁。  
看着旁边凌乱的碎叶枯枝，维柯猜想或许他们打了一架，或许……两个走向都说不清的危险。

维柯找到亚瑟时，他赤裸着上身把砍得粗细一致的木柴捆在一起。雾气在他青黑的纹身上结出水珠，顺着肌肉的纹理掉进泥土。  
“你和奥姆相处如何？”  
亚瑟转过身，过高的身材让他不得不俯视这位管家。  
“你不用费心。”

“亚瑟，有些边界，你不能越过去。”  
维柯知道那双暗金色的眼睛中是无所畏惧的勇往直前，亚瑟耿直坦率、天真又纯粹，他的爱简单又快乐，凡是让他直觉到快乐的滋味他就一定会品尝吞咽，维柯管束不住他，他在那个女人身上也见到过这种特质，他的女主人。

“我会处理好的。”亚瑟扛起柴火回到他的小木屋。  
初秋的寒意完全阻挡不了这个印第安混血儿的热血沸腾，他为谁在准备柴火，为了遥远的冬天？  
维柯毫不怀疑，这个魁梧强壮好似巨人之子的男人根本不在乎亚特兰蒂斯的阴冷。

“如果我告诉他……他的道德感比你重得多，亚瑟。”  
这种善意的警告等同威胁。

维柯看着烧薪的浓烟从窄小的厨房烟囱冒出，亚瑟没有理会他，但是他知道他听到了。

“你们都不给他想要的，维柯，让他健康快乐活着才是我的责任。”  
管家已经走远了，他没听到亚瑟这句低沉的自白。

明显今晚奥姆比平常温和一些，愿意绷着脸对家仆说感谢，也乖乖喝下混杂着虾皮的菜汤，任由医生那奇怪的滚轮碾压他的筋肉。  
排泄管的黏着液体让维柯联想到傍晚时分亚瑟的笃定和餍足，他怎么该漏掉亚瑟纹身上的抓痕，该是奥姆所为。  
或许让他们见面就是个错误，而这个错误还可以弥补。

“今天中午您没有回来吃饭。”  
奥姆有些困倦，做完一系列治疗流程，他疲乏了。  
“我在湖边待着。”  
维柯毕竟是他尊敬的人，奥姆呢喃着回复了他。

他也并没有撒谎，他的确是在湖边。

 

奥姆扯开亚瑟浪浪荡荡的衬衫，他不要这身人做的皮，他要摸到真实的血肉。他太过急切的吻着咬着他的腹肌，感到大脑晕眩缺氧，他就要晕过去了，他的指尖麻木而冰凉，他给亚瑟的侧腰留下带血的抓痕，那些血珠渗到他左手的绷带上，还是亚瑟给他缠的。  
奥姆满意地笑了。  
他像久不见天日苍白而美丽的吸血鬼，亚瑟扯着他浅金色的长发让他屈身对准自己的阴茎。  
“吸它，宝贝，你想要它。”  
奥姆舔了舔唇角，留下水渍的光泽。

他是个生手，但是他不怕伤害到亚瑟，反正亚瑟对他也不是那么温柔。  
那粗壮的阳具打在奥姆脸上时，他惊讶的眼神明显取悦了亚瑟。  
他的舌尖钻开龟头的软肉，然后尝试含住那硕大的顶端，他的嘴要被撑满了，他抬头看亚瑟。  
于是他被扯到地上，奥姆双膝无力的跪在亚瑟面前，屈辱让他的蓝眼睛蒙上眼泪，像是蔚蓝的天空在亲吻海面。  
亚瑟掐着他的肩膀稳定住他的上身，滑出口腔的阴茎在奥姆潮红的脸上画出一条水迹，他真的要哭了，同时愤恨亚瑟。  
于是他又一鼓作气吞下这力量，这爱根，他吞得又急又深，顶到喉咙的软肉，收缩的咳嗽让他胃部反酸。  
亚瑟要被他这种坦白的无知讨好到失控了。

“可以用手，想想你要被怎么对待。”  
奥姆领会得很快，他的舌尖滑过柱身，当他的右手托起那沉甸甸的阴茎并且亲吻时，他抬头看到亚瑟沉溺在愉悦失控的抿紧双唇，他的喉结滚动着，呢喃着乡村人粗鄙的话。

奥姆听懂一句，“My Brother”，然后他感到拉扯头发的力道消失了，他全凭借含着那钉在他喉咙的阳具跪立着，他的手脱下亚瑟的裤子。  
这太可笑了，他跪在一个男人面前，而这个男人衬衣翻到腰间，裤子脱到膝盖，沾着泥巴草籽的靴子顶着他的膝盖。  
奥姆居然感到了膝盖。

这是错的。奥姆捏着亚瑟的屁股，想象是他在艹这副身躯，他要把自己埋进这紧实的臀肌里面，他会不会直接能把自己夹射，亚瑟这么有力，他一定可以。  
麝香浓郁的腥膻味儿充斥着口腔，奥姆知道亚瑟要到高潮了，他想吐出来，但是亚瑟扶着阴茎对准了他的脸射出一股股白浊。

奥姆金棕色的睫毛挂着泪珠和精液的模样是人间至美之味。  
激动兴奋和咽反射的窒息让他的脸色带着不正常的潮红，浅粉一路从耳根蔓延到脖颈，直到胸前的乳肉。

奥姆的身体没有因为疾病和伤痛孱弱下去，他仍旧是个健美的男人，匀称的肌肉包裹着他的上躯，足以让上流社会肚大腰圆的男人们羡慕嫉恨。而他的双腿因半年来有失强效的运动，肌肉软塌下去的肉有种丰盈的柔软触感，这甚至比他身姿最美的时候更适合性交。

以前他太坚固了，坚实得冥顽不化。  
而现在他的胸脯软下去了，呼吸起伏间如同少妇的乳房颤抖着；  
他的骻部更开了，丰满的臀部可以被大手肆意揉搓；  
可怜的长腿只能被架起来，暴露出地下穴口。  
他的括约肌也因这场灾难而放松下来。  
他没法让自己绷紧了。

他们两个赤身裸体躺在亚瑟的大衣上，奥姆的腿容纳不下、只得蜷缩在草埂和泥滩上。  
亚瑟几乎没怎么缓歇就又用昂扬的分身蹭着奥姆小腹的浅金色绒毛。奥姆偶尔感到自己的阴茎抽疼，但亚瑟的揉搓也不能让它更硬。

“去它的。”  
亚瑟已经硬到发烫了，寒秋的空气太冷，他要找个温暖的洞穴待进去。

亚特兰蒂斯特有的一种沙棘果子烂熟得掉在地上，湖畔也有两三颗这样的果树，亚瑟用手夹过来两颗，暗红色的绒毛些微地触发痒意，亚瑟曲着食指将它们塞到了奥姆的肛门里。  
带着绒刺的果球被推向深处，奥姆从上到下感到被侵入，当他徒劳扭动时，亚瑟已经塞进去了三颗果子。

“挺能吃，我觉得不会伤到你，你说呢，奥姆？”  
亚瑟根本没等到回复，就缓慢而坚挺的进入了奥姆，他架着奥姆的左腿，按住他挣扎的胯骨。  
那些果子顺着肠道被顶上去，奥姆觉得自己一定在流血，他被撑破了、他里面的肠道壁膜都被划烂了。

“混蛋，杂种。”

奥姆的眼泪顺着眼眶滑到鬓角，他的嗓子被顶到发疼，骂出来的话带着嘶哑的变调。  
他从小被养在庄园里的贵族，怎么会那么多粗俗的骂人话，军队学到的他又不肯放下身段说出来。

“男爵，是你求我这个混蛋艹你的。”  
亚瑟把自己完全埋进去，他的龟头正好顶在最后一颗果子上，扎扎的触感刺激得他现在就想不顾一切猛冲一番。

“快，再用你那百灵鸟的歌腔求哥哥艹你。”  
亚瑟把自己撑在奥姆正上面，奥姆的双腿被大力掰扯到一个最大的角度，他奋力挣脱亚瑟的钳制，然后被胡乱舔掉了眼泪。

“自己握好膝盖。别那么没用。”  
亚瑟引导他的双手接管过双腿。  
奥姆控制全部精神让肛门的肌肉收缩，然后他如所期待那般听到了亚瑟的低吼。  
回报是奥姆亲眼看到亚瑟如何拔出半截胀大的阴茎又半借重力冲击他的体内。  
龟头划过一片薄肉逼出奥姆的婉转呻吟。

“我想你也会这样叫。”  
奥姆被陌生的快感逼得缩紧脊背的肌肉，他像雏生的绵羊在枯黄的草堆里咩咩乱喘着，亚瑟沉溺在自己的快感中撞红了他的臀肉，蛋白色的液体顺着他蜷曲的腹部流向肚脐，从他们初次见面，奥姆就知道自己注定要被这样吊起来的，只是那时候他还未曾细想这样的姿势有多少快感。

午后不久便起了薄蓝色的雾，严冷的空气裹挟着煤渣的灰味儿。  
一群乌鸦突然从橡树下面的灌木丛扑棱翅膀飞起来，奥姆以为有人靠近，他紧张地收缩了后穴，让亚瑟来不及拔出地内射了。  
亚瑟身上蜿蜒的汗水顺着人鱼线流进股沟之间，他没着急穿衣服，而是赤裸着晃荡一圈后找来几颗橡子，像是用肛塞塞到奥姆下身。

“你做什么。”  
“省得你站起来流下去。”  
奥姆的快感来源于亚瑟这么健康的肉体对自己的沉迷，或许他们做爱比几个月的康复治疗都有效，起码他第一次可以控制腰部以下的肌肉和神经。

“拿出去。”  
奥姆皱着眉散乱躺在亚瑟的衣服上，像慵懒的出浴维纳斯，奥姆的腰更平坦一些，他的肩膀圆润如同女人，而光滑丰润的胸脯更具有某种母性的魔力。但他总归是个男人，当他瞪着亚瑟时，亚瑟也不得不听从。

“你裤子这样怎么办？”  
“没人敢问我的，守林人。”  
奥姆穿好被扯掉两颗扣子的衬衫，灰白的阳光穿过蕨草丛照在奥姆的金发上，仿佛湖水涟漪的银光，他微翘的下巴带着傲慢的餍足，亚瑟想吻他，于是他就这么做了。

 

第四章  
“那个守林人，亚瑟·库瑞……”  
维柯在晚安礼前忽然提到了奥姆神游所思的人。

在烛光微渺中淡蓝色的眼睛飞速瞥了管家一眼，语气里故作冷淡道：  
“算个得力的下人，今天他来送过轮椅。”

维柯默然无语行礼，退后两步又踯躅道：  
“男爵大人，我并不反对那种，康复办法……”  
奥姆忽然盯着他，他们彼此心知肚明，他们对今天下午发生过的事情都心知肚明了。

“庄园里有很多，男男女女，只要你想……”  
奥姆想都没想就断然拒绝：“不……”  
“奥姆，”维柯极少用这种刻意温柔的腔调和他说话，这意味他面对的是他关心的钟爱的孩子、而不是拥有勋章和爵位的大人，“你想找男人交合，作为一种复健的手段，这没什么不好的，只是别和亚瑟·库瑞，这是我的忠告。”

奥姆仰头看了他片刻，维柯后退几步阖上了卧室的门。

在走廊的黑暗中，“亚特兰娜，”维柯的口型默念了这个词。  
如果人有什么必须坚持信仰的，可以称之为“爱”，却又更虚无缥缈一些，神离人们太远了。维柯不知自己无望的爱在自己的生命结束时会留下什么，但爱本身的滋味已经让他甘之如饴，那些名誉和尊敬、生活和轨道，都成了虚无缥缈没有形影的烟雾，亚特兰蒂斯就是一团浓厚的烟雾，而亚特兰娜，是开启他心门的咒语，是他生命的钟爱。

这种爱是圣洁而没有一丝欲望的杂念，是全然的奉献与成全。  
他抚养、照料奥姆，就像一位父亲。就算奥姆和他毫无血缘，那又如何。  
他知道自己的影响力，他大约还是能阻拦住奥姆的。  
为了亚特兰娜，为了她不会看到两个儿子，血脉相亲的兄弟在一起乱伦，她会心碎的。

奥姆混沌地想到，维柯并不反感他找男人，这是康复必须的，他管这个叫康复运动，多么恰当的借口。  
维柯害怕的不是他性观倒错，他只是不喜欢亚瑟·库瑞。  
可亚瑟能够进入庄园，必然经过他的应允。

那种瞬息的快感是不重要的，禽兽一样的交合换作任何两具有机体都能完成，肉体关系不过是偶尔一顿饕餮大餐，奥姆完全能够忍受把生命消耗在这种浓雾的虚空中。

何况他并没有给亚瑟什么承诺。  
他什么承诺都没给他。  
他们安然自在地躺在野地上，看着暮色一点点笼罩枝头的残叶和乌鸦的羽毛。  
他们就那么躺着也挺好。  
反正他没给他什么承诺。  
就这么把他抛弃了未尝不可。  
况且他们都是男人，这种偶尔一次的性行为完全不算什么。

维柯说他可以换别人来。  
人总是要找点乐子，奥姆相信他也会找到那点乐子。  
……和亚瑟·库瑞半点关系都没有。

 

“我睡不着。”  
奥姆被窗口冒出来的黑影吓到，接着他就镇定下来，他撑起上身，给亚瑟打开了窗户。  
他带着夜色的寒冷。  
他就像跋涉太久的旅人，奥姆怎么拒绝他？  
他们都是世界上唯独的孤独者，就像正负极的磁石不能分开彼此。

奥姆把几分钟前胡思乱想的绝情统统扔在了一边。  
他旁边躺着鲜血生肉的活人，他的心比他的脑子更先一步感到活着的滋味。  
他搂着亚瑟，在黑暗中摸到他的脸颊和眉毛，大弧度的眉弓像英吉利海湾陡峭的峻岩。他知道他的嘴唇在哪里了，于是他吻上去。

亚瑟掌握了主导权，他扫荡着奥姆的唇舌，夺走他鼻息呼吸的空隙。

“亚瑟，”奥姆含混地叫了一声他的名字，“亚瑟。”

窗户投进一丝光亮，正好照在亚瑟的额头和眼睛上。  
他再到哪里找这样一头凶悍的野兽呢？他的豹子要用尾巴勒断他的肋骨，他的身躯沉重得压得他喘不过气。

奥姆抽噎了一声，咬破了亚瑟的唇角。  
他看过亚瑟的身体，可还贪恋着他的温度。  
奥姆的手摸过他鳞片般的纹身，他的指尖顺着铭刻的花纹游移，想象当亚瑟忍受这种刺痛时，眉眼怎样蹙皱起来。

“外面好冷。”  
奥姆用俊美的鼻尖蹭过亚瑟腰腹的纹身。  
亚瑟把手指伸到他的嘴里，玩弄他的舌头，最后出其不意被奥姆咬了一口。  
那一口咬得不轻，奥姆感到鼻尖的肌肉忽然像磐石变硬了，有个硬邦邦的长物抵在了他柔软的奶子上。  
奥姆匍匐吻下去，也并未在阴茎过多停留，他草草舔到咸腥后就像孩子不喜欢新买的玩具抛开了它。

奥姆也钟爱亚瑟结实有力的双腿。  
他想走到哪里就走到哪里，他多么自由，他可以疾走、可以奔跑，他可以游泳可以骑车，他还可以飞。  
奥姆撑着上身起来，替亚瑟褪掉细羔绒的裤装。他用自己软软的胸肉贴在亚瑟的小腿上，想用心脏听一听这活力。  
他抱着亚瑟的腿，全心全意地压着，好像这是水手的桨、海员的灯塔。

“你看它。”  
稀薄的月亮又照在奥姆浅金的头发上了，他晚上被治疗清理了一番，模样应该比下午匆匆忙忙禽兽泄欲的交合好上一些。  
奥姆沉浸在汲取那种活力中，他猝不及防被亚瑟拉到自己的阴茎上。

“你跪得住吗？答应我你跪得住。”  
奥姆把软嫩的后穴撅在外面，头抵靠在枕头上，他鼻梁太高，侧着脸总觉得一半的肺部缺氧，他只能盯着自己蜷缩软绵的下身，看着亚瑟固定好他的双腿。

他倒下一次，这种熟悉的失败滋味让他瞬间陷入狂躁，他粗暴地推开亚瑟，像他当时推开湄拉一样，他这种间歇性的粗鲁与暴力将所有关心他的人都推开了。

而亚瑟毫不留情一巴掌扇醒来他，奥姆觉得脑子嗡嗡作响，或许他流鼻血了，亚瑟用他咬他的手狠狠掴了他一掌。  
亚瑟狠狠搂住他，控制着他的胳膊让他动弹不得。  
他有力的心跳在他耳边急促的敲打着。

亚瑟制服了他，然而奥姆此时竟然热烈地爱他了，堪称是浓烈的欢欣的爱了。

“答应我你可以跪好的。”  
他们凑在一起交换了个浅吻，亚瑟安抚幼兽般对着他嘘嘘几声。

奥姆感受自己的大腿，它们在初秋深夜的冷气中微微打颤。他可以的，他摩挲着自己的肌肉，摸到自己的腿根，他握紧那疲软的阴茎，在亚瑟把手指探进他的后穴软肉时拽扯它，刺痛从前面后面一时传达到他的脑子，他像是被钢丝从四面八方箍住了。  
他的肠肉柔软地欢迎亚瑟的阴茎进入，直到囊袋挤在会阴处擦出隐微的快感。  
奥姆要紧牙关攀住自己的双腿，亚瑟似乎顶到了他的胃袋，总之他给自己空虚的身体注入了什么东西，他会凭借这种灵丹妙药复活的。

他答应了他可以做到。  
亚瑟端着他的膝盖将他放低一些，这样他可以跪在他后面艹他，悬空的瞬间奥姆用脊背蹭了蹭亚瑟的胸膛。  
亚瑟养过一只白色的蓝眼睛的波斯猫，当他拎起来它的脖子教训它时，它就要蹭他的手掌讨好他。

亚瑟再次进入时，奥姆发现他能从一半的时候就有感知，尤其是那敏感的腺体被龟头蹭刮过的时候。  
他不吝啬地呻吟一声，好像对身上的人的夸奖。  
亚瑟打了他的屁股，或许力道不小，他听到那脆响的声音，然后沉闷地感到一点麻酥酥的疼，或许也不过是他脑子幻想的。  
他甚至幻想出来亚瑟矫健有力的肌肉贴近他孱弱双腿的逼迫和紧促。

亚瑟的喘息逐渐紊乱了，虽然奥姆自己感觉不到，他的后穴想来还是能让男人满意的，亚瑟并不一味刺激他的前列腺去，这次他先要教他努力控制自己的大腿，过于强烈的快感会让这幅敏感的身躯过早沦陷。  
亚瑟的手胡乱摸过奥姆颀长白皙的腰背，他像在驯服烈马，月亮的反光让他不忍心像拽住缰绳般扯过奥姆的金发，这头金发是他爱恋的之一。  
可他摇摆冲撞地太厉害了，古老的木床吱吱啊啊就要散架似的晃荡。  
他扶着奥姆的肩膀，肉体相撞的啪啪声响和远处煤矿的硝烟味道混合在一起，

亚瑟忍不住揉搓奥姆胸前那两团软软的乳肉，从后背位他有力的冲刺中，乳尖可怜巴巴地摇颤着，亚瑟用掌心感受它划过的痕迹。  
大概是幅美丽的画吧。  
他嗅着奥姆的后颈，咬着他的耳垂又射到了他的肠道里面。

还不够。他俯下身将奥姆拥在怀里，奥姆已经哽哽咽咽闷声哼着，像是高热的人忍受头痛一般。  
亚瑟圈住他的上躯，他们的上身完全贴在一起了。

 

第五章  
汽笛尖锐鸣响划破耳膜。  
他一秒都撑不下去了，汗水顺着他的耳根倒流回脸颊，肺像是浸在棉花里，腿酸疼饱胀，绷带吊着一天都不如现在一刻煎熬。

亚瑟抽着他的腿躺下。

奥姆从久跪的坚持中脱力地躺在床上，或许他的下身黏糊糟糕，但他不想理会了。  
昨天已经有女仆用微微狐疑而谦卑的眼神看过他濡湿的床单和内裤，她们当时怀疑什么，她们当时便想到了库瑞·亚瑟么？  
想到这个新来的、从地缝里冒出来的男人，她们是不是嫉妒自己下身瘫痪的主人居然勾引这么个强壮有力的男人，还是嫉妒那个粗俗野蛮的男人能够凭借身体的欲望征服她们的主人？  
一个男爵被卑贱的守林人按在床里狠命地艹，还有第一次，在树林野合……  
是不是早有人发现了。

奥姆躺在床上，像荡起来的灰尘慢慢落在地上。  
他是眷恋亚瑟的，确证无疑的，他现在搂着他，他们的身体还交缠在一起。亚瑟又把那硬邦邦的老二插到了他的屁股里，他感觉到一点，比上次感觉更多一点。

“你的屁股很好，”亚瑟拍着他左边的臀肉，“放松的时候光溜溜的，圆乎乎的，像刚蒸出来的面团子，软又热；绷紧时候又有俩可爱的窝儿，耸起来的地方尖尖的、捏着有弹性。”  
奥姆扭头瞪他，好像随便夸人的屁股是那么正常的社交礼仪。

亚瑟搅得奥姆身下面有呼哧的水沫声。  
些许蒙蒙亮的晨光就要照进来了，亚瑟却在他体内越涨越大，好像女人涨奶一样逼得他身下流出汁水。

“你得走了。”  
奥姆神色冷冰冰看着他，那张面孔如果毫无表情，蓝色的眼睛还真像封冻的冰面。  
而亚瑟的一部分还捅在他身体内。  
眉眼微蹙的神情让奥姆的冷清少了些说服力。

亚瑟耸身顶到他敏感的腺体，奥姆水盈盈的唇就泄露了声儿，亚瑟把他的肩膀按回去，又抬起来他的左腿大开大合地出入了。

奥姆的呻吟一半是爽快一半是疼痛，他半年来伤口早是愈合了，仆从们对他像是易碎的瓷器，他自己也不免这么认为了。  
他总担心自己要给亚瑟艹碎了。

不，他是健壮的，他是不逊色于亚瑟的健壮男性，这疼痛他完全忍耐得下。  
奥姆向后贴近亚瑟的胸膛，仰着脖子亲吻他的下巴。

奥姆沉溺在情欲中的神情是温柔而痴迷的，淡蓝色的眼睛失了神凝望着某处，带着天真好奇的引诱。他的脸被爱欲柔抚成浅虾色，只为了这鲜美丰熟热气弥漫的身躯，亚瑟就愿意跨越山海而来。

“噔噔”，敲门的声音是轻轻响起的，奥姆却猛地挣扎起来，他噤了甜软的呻吟，倚靠按住亚瑟濒于临界的冲刺。

“别、别进来。”

奥姆打发仆人离开同亚瑟抽出的阴茎整个插了进来。  
“我进来了，你要怎样？”

混蛋，奥姆没来得及骂出口。  
亚瑟把他按在床上重新掌握主动权，难得的阳光照在他花纹繁复的纹身上，结出的汗珠如晶莹的白露，顺着重力滴在床上，有的混杂着体液流到奥姆和他结合的地方。

“你还不滚？”  
奥姆想从床单起来，发现被褥又湿又黏。  
“你那堆导管呢？”  
奥姆闭着眼睛想了想，还是听从亚瑟的意思，排泄管导出来的都是亚瑟的精液，管子拔出来时“啵”的声响刺激得奥姆的阴茎抽抽搭搭有了一丝反应。

“我上楼时碰到维柯了，”亚瑟穿戴好准备翻窗离开时说。  
奥姆正尝试用腿站立，他看亚瑟坐在悬空的铁花架上：“他对你说了什么？”  
“他让我别再来了。”  
奥姆如鲠在喉，好像刚有个又大又圆闪闪发亮的泡泡，转瞬间就被戳破了，他还是站不稳倒回了床上。  
“我也答应他不再来了，所以，以后想见到我，你就要学会走到我的木屋那里。”  
奥姆猛地起身，已经看不到亚瑟迅捷的身影。他跪在床头几上，看到亚瑟踩过一条清浅没过脚面的河流往东北方向钻进了树林稀疏的枝丫之间。

 

“马略斯男爵说他要拐杖，”仆从向仓库的守门讨要早被奥姆怒气之下扔在楼下的扶拐。

“哎，你说，男爵还能……”  
“谁说的准，你看他以前，清高冷傲得不行，大凡咱们地区的人见他，没有不低头摘帽子退到路边行礼的；现在呢，村民们斋戒日也看不到他，都是教区牧师做个祷告完事。听说伦敦又有疫病了……”  
“伦敦有疫病关我们亚特兰蒂斯什么事情，隔得那么远，传染不过来。”  
“都是撒旦拿着黑镰刀收割脑袋呢，没关系啊，我侄儿好好的十七八的小伙子，明年就结婚了，就是下面村里的姑娘，脸盘红润眼睛扑闪，这一下子也就完了。”  
“扯到你侄儿干嘛，他死了你弟弟的财产不都归你了？摆出个丧气脸面，到时候你拿着那守财奴的钱，可不爱哪里花天酒地都成？”  
“我哪里花天酒地去？”  
“呵，装糊涂呢，你几年前喝多了，犯了斋戒日的规矩，可是马略斯爵爷亲自抽的鞭子。”  
“嗐，那时候他腿还好着呢，现在我就算喝个十天不醒，他哪还打得动我。”

奥姆·马略斯无疑是个好的男爵，若是他愿意花钱捐个兵头，何必自己上战场。他太听那古老刻板的父亲的话，老男爵阴魂不散的影子还笼罩在亚特兰蒂斯上，奥姆幼年的时候可真是个可爱的天使，亚特兰娜偶尔抱着他去教堂做礼拜，他和唱诗班咿咿呀呀唱着颂歌，那真是上帝宠爱的歌喉。  
到了奥姆成年时，还有谁对他不是又敬又怕？他对自己要求严苛，更从不宽恕别人的过错，他曾经执鞭抽昏侍奉他家族十数年的老仆，自己的手掌也被抽裂的铁丝割得血肉模糊。  
围观的诸人只看到维柯默默屈身给他的伤口敷药、缠上布条子，奥姆自始至终一言不发，没有一丝疼痛的皱眉。  
奥姆活着全然不像有人的情感，是冬日霜寒覆盖的铁甲、是冷风凌厉下的峻岩，他就要活成他父亲僵硬冰冷没有心肠没有情感的样子。  
战争，战争改变了他，战争把他囚禁在身体里面了。

他站不起来，他失去了领主高傲的姿态。  
如果要活着，就要在这裂隙中艰难地破茧再生。

痛苦还是轻的，谁来给他那希望呢？  
谁敢爱他，或告诉他可以爱？

 

第六章  
落叶松下面堆着暗金色的松针，被斧子砍斫的榉木墩成了光滑平整的桌面，亚瑟正在削两根粗大的圆木桩，用砂纸把尖细的毛刺打磨掉，一根铆钉敲进中间的凹洞，把两根木头联结成T字型。

秋风划过冷杉留下飞鸟的拍打翅膀的踪影。

维柯扔给亚瑟一张水獭皮，那只棕黄色的小家伙掉进了男爵冬猎的陷阱，奥姆拎着脖子把它拽出来，被冻了一晚上的动物露出血肉模糊的牙尖，遵照父亲的指示，奥姆给它活生生褪下一层毛皮。

“奥姆，凡是伤害你的，你必将以鲜血报偿。”  
奥姆木然点点头，拿过麻布擦干手上的血迹。

那层皮总让奥姆想到瑟缩的疼痛、求生的挣扎，水獭的吱哑的尖叫犹在耳边，它有一对乌黑的小眼睛，奥姆总是忍不住想到它濒死的样子。  
何况水獭皮也不怎名贵，于是它被长久地埋在仓库中堆灰，和奥姆其他战利品一起，见证着奥姆尘封的鲜血堆积的骄傲。

“你要这东西干什么？”  
维柯越来越看不懂亚瑟，他相信亚瑟的诚实，他答应不再夜会奥姆，就不会出现在老宅里，难道他现在忽然想在林间打些野味？

亚瑟试了试皮毛的柔韧，水獭皮光泽顺滑，他拿着铆钉顺手戳了两个洞，只要回去缝上扣搭，他相信自己对奥姆手围的估量。  
那是一双握着武器的手，普通的麻绳怎么捆得住他，亚瑟也不想他把自己伤痕累累的手再搞得凄惨见血。

“谢谢。”  
亚瑟高兴地向维柯道谢，扛着他的T型架回到了自己的木屋。

傍晚他又在河里捡了一些滚圆的石子，灰白的石头经年累月被水流冲击着，磨平了棱角、浸泡出坑洞，被亚瑟扔到点燃的铁炉子里，他时不时翻一下面，让它们烤的均匀，末了熄灭炭火、在掌心上试了试余温。

亚瑟的家具都是他自己做的，他近两米的身高也不能用前守林人留下的小油漆凳子。那张方桌上堆着被翻乱的工具箱，两柄锤子和锯子的条幅，大小不一的钉子和斧头，还有些捕兽夹子和补丁用的铁片。

 

暮色降了。  
浅橙色的夕阳悠悠从西边 落下去，金红、浅粉和洁白层层叠叠铺满天空，往东边过渡到浅蓝深蓝和靛青。  
亚瑟坐在门口等候着，等着烟雾腾起来，他喝了口烈酒，维柯从庄园里给他送来的白兰地，葡萄发酵蒸腾在嘴里的口感醇香辛辣，橡木的味道缓缓探出舌尖。他不为了驱寒，只是等待着漫长的过程，总要找点事情。

奥姆是答应他会过来的。  
他怎么来和他秘密的情人幽会？  
奥姆不能搬动那厚重不便的轮椅过来，他必然要走着来的。  
亚瑟逼迫督促他走过来。他的双腿是好的，奥姆只是被什么东西压垮了，他能感到他身体生机的复苏。

亚瑟说不清他期待什么，奥姆可以站起来，奥姆来和他幽会，奥姆接受他作为屋主盛情的“款待”……  
这一切搅得他的胃都兴奋起来，他必须喝点酒，伏特加或许更好，刀从喉头穿到胃部的火辣。

 

奥姆摔倒七次，裹着胶皮布革的拐杖磨破了他内膊的血肉，但他完全没感到疼痛。  
清冷的空气钻进他的肺部，没有煤渣和硫磺的染污，清新的干净的空气。  
雏鸟在学飞行时就要冒着从温暖的巢穴掉下摔死的风险。

而奥姆最后是学会飞翔了。  
他还没有完全的自由，但是他迈向自由了。  
这是不可阻挡的脚步。

当他能控制臀大肌和大腿内侧的牵拉，熟悉而陌生的感觉像是冬日冰泳浇灌在他头上，他全身被激灵得浇透了。  
奥姆的蓝眼睛像宝石在亚特兰蒂斯的薄雾中熠熠生辉。

晚餐桌上湄拉过来探望他。  
于情理而言，她比他年长两岁，更像姐姐样温柔地呵护他，他们在这孤独的海面下扶持长大，一同被那些可恶的大人管教约束着，只有彼此做对方的盟友，湄拉是他二十多年生活渺茫的光亮之一。  
这份情谊倒是比名义更可贵了。  
不过她的父亲是个“识时务”的精明人，见到奥姆失势倒下，他可不能让唯一的女儿跟着葬送了前途。

“你能走了。”  
她过来拥抱他，奥姆感到她躯体柔软而芳香。  
那瞬间他是有些意乱情迷的，然而下一刻他便记起来他们已经庄严地解除了婚约，这也让他如释重负了。

奥姆微笑起来，他许久未曾如此真心绽放出笑容。

“看吧，我带了一束花，是不是挺可爱的？”  
“湄拉，我要提醒你，那是亚特兰蒂斯的花。”  
“呵，你可太小气了，奥姆。”  
“随你高兴，我的公主。”  
湄拉惊异地扫了他一眼：  
“奥姆！”

她仔细看着他，奥姆变化了，他现在美得像维纳斯的情人，浅金色的头发裹挟着两根杂草，他的脸颊也沾了些泥巴，袖口被拐杖的铁钉勾出线头，可他毕竟是生机活泼的。  
奥姆美得混合了柔软和刚毅双重的特性，他的唇瓣可亲昵了，而下颚仍需要仰望着，对他的爱怜恰好增添了一分敬佩，这简直近乎爱意了。  
奥姆真的像个有活力的年轻人了。  
她的心又有些像他倾倒了，谁会不为这样的奥姆倾倒呢？

“你怎么了从庄园里跑出来了？”  
湄拉带着一身冷杉和兰花的清香，她必然是匆匆跑来、都没有骑马或叫车夫送她。  
湄拉挑了挑眉，似乎赶走空气里什么厌烦的东西一样：  
“我受够了，他给我找来一群年轻人，仿照法国时兴的沙龙，全是些无聊透顶的骗子，我一刻也待不下去了，他们都是些没用的娘娘腔。”  
湄拉可是个女武士，奥姆在性别分化成熟前，可未必打得过她。  
“淑女，你不能这样称呼男子。”  
“我真想谁能打得过我再娶我。”湄拉忽然意识到和奥姆说这些并不妥，她知道马略斯男爵敏感的自尊，然而奥姆却不知道在神游什么。  
“你高兴就在这里住下，维柯乐意帮你收拾一间客房。”  
这种先例也不是没有过。

湄拉还是察觉出奥姆脸上微薄的红晕似乎是期盼些什么。  
亚特兰蒂斯就要天黑了，除了咕咕叫的鹧鸪和哇哇叫的乌鸦，还有什么动静呢？

奥姆觉得终于走完这刻板的流程了，吃饭、问安、过目庄园的事宜，对明天和礼拜安排，然后就要沐浴、换上丝绸亲肤的睡衣，晚安吻，睡觉。  
湄拉来他是高兴的，她亲眼见到自己以坚强的毅力康复了，他从她的眼睛读出了那种喜悦和爱慕。  
但她还不知晓他的源泉在哪里。

夜终于黑了。  
奥姆拿过外套准备穿上之前，觉得那人造的纽扣、造作的花穗、炫耀身份的规整都让他无比讨厌。  
他是要去幽会的，奥姆挪到暗褐沉香木立柜旁，那里放着一尊古老的落灰的银质盔甲。  
在寒冷的秋日把自己放到一身金属制服里面显然是需要万分勇气的，扣搭轻轻阖上时，奥姆不安地在里面扭动了一下胯部。硬质的甲片剐蹭过他柔软的臀肉。  
奥姆懵懂地满意着，似乎傲慢地想，亚瑟还如何找到这样一位情人，他的身躯能托起沉重的铠甲、他的勇气能开拓冰冷的严寒，而打开层层鳞片的包裹，是他结实丰美的肌肤与血肉，装甲森严又赤裸裸的！


	2. Chapter 2

第七章  
处女神阿尔忒弥斯穿着盔甲在林中狩猎，一箭射穿了亚瑟的心脏。  
铠甲的银光映照进亚瑟的眼睛时，他的心带着全身的血决堤了，如洪水肆意汪洋泛滥着。带着迷醉的酒味的空气冰冷而又妖娆，亚特兰蒂斯灰蓝的雾是纠缠的绸缎。

亚瑟在感到窒息之前松开了奥姆的舌头，他紧紧搂着他，好像需要支撑身体的是亚瑟。奥姆闻到他手掌温度催化下松木和烈酒交合的气息，带着陈年的血迹和新鲜的腥气。

亚瑟的耳朵变红了，简直像个情窦初开的毛头小子。他愤愤不甘地看着奥姆，难以置信奥姆完美地戳中了他心底最隐秘的情趣，他摸到奥姆脖颈下未着寸缕的肉体，而他的手指就卡在冷硬的金属和温热的肌肤之间。  
如同饿了三天的狼被关在笼子里，羔羊就在笼子外鲜活地蹦跶。

“如何，my lover？你要如何拆封这份厚礼？”  
奥姆蓝色的眼睛带着从容的狡黠看着他。他们搅和在一起时总是亚瑟掌握主动，奥姆如今有居高临下了，他要用这种渴望作利刃剖开他的爱人。

奥姆此时的傲慢会让这夜多分炽热的滋味。  
他在各个方面绝不逊色亚瑟，唯独在肉体撕膜的勾引上他不比这个守林人经见多事。  
谁能料一个吻就可以让他丢盔弃甲？  
亚瑟钳着他的下巴长驱直入，钩卷奥姆的舌步步后退，他咬着奥姆的下唇和牙齿，抢夺走他们之间原本依稀的空气。他们尝到血味，或许是混杂在一起的。  
这种控制感和窒息感完全引逗起小奥姆了，他抽掉那些束缚甲片的绳子，胸甲剥落时他们的鼻子蹭在一起，亚瑟的胡须刮过他的下巴。

他们的上躯贴在一起，在灰蓝色稀薄的雾海中如同黝黑的峻岩和浮沫洁白的浪花。奥姆的前胸一片柔软，让亚瑟想到最柔软的白色海滩，他的手掌搓揉过一遍后乳首便激荡起红褐的晕染，像饱胀的浆果落在土地上要播种繁育。  
奥姆下身的盔甲如人鱼的鱼尾，这个譬喻又吻合了小美人鱼那个浪漫又残忍的传说。他劈开了自己的尾巴换成双腿，如踩着刀刃走到自己的爱人面前。

 

亚瑟作为好客的主人热情款待他。柴火哔哔啵啵地欢快燃烧着，木屋的内间像有壁炉的体面的敞亮的厅堂一样暖和，又消除了那种冰冷的隔膜。  
这里比大厦更像安乐窝。  
除却这个突兀的巨大的T型架。

奥姆是带着尖牙和利爪的小美人鱼，亚瑟哄骗他套上了自己精心估量的手圈，然而敏锐的男爵很快发现这几近于某种羞辱式的惩罚，他狠狠撞向亚瑟的脑袋，两个人都在天旋地转的眩晕中消停了一会儿。

奥姆的手被吊在T型架左右两端，这个高度让他的腿根本无法着地，他的腿不听使唤地垂搭下去，臂膂的肌肉绷出流畅的线条，但奥姆知道他坚持不了多久。  
他像是初学跳舞的少女，用绷紧的脚尖蜻蜓点水着地，仿佛翩跹的蝴蝶划过优美的圈。  
悬空让他如溺水之人拼命找回对自己双腿的控制。

亚瑟及时将他的双腿搭在自己肩上，这将奥姆的身体弯曲成一个紧凑的弧度，奥姆半副身躯的重量都压在亚瑟的肩膀上了，这可不是一个常人轻易能承受的重量。

柴火的光打在他如古典时期塑像俊美的身体上，他像是从寒冷漆黑的大海中走出的波塞冬，潮水不顾一切将他们推挤到一起。

“我在这里。”

奥姆的脸被照映成蜜蜡带着血红的颜色，

“用你的腿缠着我。”

亚瑟喝干余下半瓶酒，然后将奥姆拉到一个漫长的深吻中。  
他的手拨开奥姆被汗水濡湿的发丝，舌长驱直入撬开奥姆咬紧的齿关，横刀掠夺过他的口腔，直白到近乎粗鲁地吮咬着他的舌。

亚瑟吻着奥姆赤裸的健美而修长的双腿，那些重获新生的肉皮被双唇和牙尖触到时发出战栗的呻吟，奥姆的神情从未如此陷溺在柔软中。  
猎人最危险的陷阱莫过于给猎物一种温柔的错觉。  
奥姆没忘记自己被羞耻地吊在刑架上，双臂被麻木束缚着，而唯一能给他支撑和解脱的便是亚瑟。

亚瑟吻着他的勃起时，下身的兴奋和战栗不由得他自控。亚瑟吞进他阴茎的同时掰碎了他的屁股，仿佛野蛮人在享用饕餮大餐，而奥姆想，即便如此也值得了。他把膝盖放在亚瑟的肩膀上，亚瑟总戴着一条项链，串者些玛瑙和绿松石，像异教徒的祭祀一般。

“我现在一定一身酒腥味儿。”  
奥姆在濒临高潮时迷糊地感谢这个T形架子不是十字形，不然他的脖子非要扭断，然而从高潮滑落的落差又让他极速憎恨起亚瑟。

“你今天可不能那么容易过去。”  
亚瑟踢过来两片烤得发烫的石头，奥姆要支撑自己就要像在陆地行走的美人鱼，脚心割裂的滚烫让他感受到熟悉的痛苦，这滋味又是陌生的甜蜜了。

单欣赏这幅景象已是餍足。奥姆双脚点立在白色的河石上，暗红怒胀的阴茎翘立在冷巴巴的空气中。纵使神也愿歆享这献祭的盛宴。

 

亚瑟的大手牢牢掐稳了奥姆的大腿，把两根手指触到内侧，同时咬了奥姆的膝盖。  
内外温柔和暴戾的双重对待让奥姆的肌肉微微产生纤缩反应，他的后穴绞紧那两根手指，仿佛不舍得让它们离开，等三根手指畅快出入时，奥姆感到皮肤蒙上一层薄汗，而秋天让他感到新奇的寒意，他需要温暖，迫切的撞进来。

于是他得偿所愿，奥姆从胃部向下感受到肠道被填满，拥挤的丰厚的喜悦忽然爬上来，他甚至感到尾椎贴着亚瑟的囊袋。

激烈的交合如野兽般疯狂而决裂，亚瑟毫不留情地掌掴他的臀肉，在久不见光的雪白肉团上留下手指清晰的印记，奥姆咬破了亚瑟的肩膀，留下见得到牙印的深痕，尝到血的甜味，奥姆感到温暖，如同冬日炭火的余温。

饶是木架再结实也不能承受这样的分量，亚瑟把奥姆解下来时，奥姆狠狠回了一掌，然后就在重力作用下不可避免坐向更深，随着亚瑟一步一步走向内卧，奥姆觉得他必然要高潮了。  
他的小腹黏糊糊湿了一片，后穴不规律地收缩。他们摔在床上，亚瑟彻底失控撞进了奥姆的后穴，直到这场交合逼促出双方放肆的呻吟、喘息和尖叫，奥姆把头埋在床单里面哭泣，他感到了疼痛，他把亚瑟夹射了，他低头可以看到白色的浊液顺着自己虚弱但支撑着的大腿腿根流下，直到亚瑟咬过的膝盖窝里。

亚瑟看着那抹鲜红在奥姆难得微笑的唇畔绽开。

 

清早，奥姆的手指异乎寻常地温柔抚触在他的腮边，轻轻托起他的面颊，锋利的刀片刮过亚瑟的脸颊和嘴唇，他把带着泡沫的刀片沾到铜制的水盆里。  
这样呼吸交错的咫尺距离，奥姆望到亚瑟的眼底，他的眼睛如同化开的蜂蜜，融掉的琥珀，奥姆掉进一片鎏金色的海洋。  
他吻了吻刚剃干净的左颊。  
L型刀片游弋到他的下颔和脖颈，奥姆发现亚瑟脖子的皮肤温度比他要烫。——只要轻轻一道，鲜血喷涌，脖子，哺乳动物最脆弱的地带。  
他把额头抵在亚瑟的他头上，带着一身情欲的气息，眼睛如蔚蓝的海面。  
此刻，奥姆笃定他既征服也被征服。


	3. 第八章

第八章  
就像回到第一次学习射箭时，他的父亲教他端平肩、立正腿，最重要的是忘我地投入到猎物上。  
倏忽而过的影，在风的追逐中也停止脚步，直到心脏一下又一下，逼出最后的血河。  
教堂塔楼的敲钟人，是否也被这样的轰鸣阵到双耳失聪。

奥姆还没有品尝到快乐，就再一次失去了那种活生生的滋味。

“维柯，我不在乎，只要他是……”  
——只要他是他。

“奥姆，你会在乎的，”维柯忽然用低哑到近乎默祷的声音说道，他眼睛直直看着奥姆，奥姆屏气站在那里，他仿佛感应到什么，他感应到整个谜团的谜底。

他想在大雨中裸奔，逃离文明的束缚。那种冲动只有一时，他并未迈开脚步。

奥姆忽然知道了他为何对亚瑟有着天生的亲近，他涨红的脸乍然变得惨白，仿佛要消融在亚特兰蒂斯独有的浓雾之中。

奥姆的双腿才恢复不久，他还不能太长时间站立，他坚硬的线条和僵硬的身姿无疑拒绝任何人的帮助，他后退两步，靠在壁纸泛黄的墙面上稳住身形。

“说吧。”  
奥姆声音轻柔仿佛哄劝情人那样，他盯着维柯目不转睛了。  
——他生命中最重要最亲近的人，维柯是他理想的父亲、得力的部属、忠诚的伙伴。

如今他站在天平上：  
一端是正确与规范与劝导，是他有生至今所遵循的他自己也在维护的秩序与伦理与道德，是他所信奉的等级与荣耀与尊严；  
而另一端，除了血肉之欢和背德之爱，一无所有……  
却沉得坠入深海，让他溺毙。

“我知道了，他就是那个让母亲离开我们的，仇人之子，是吗？”

奥姆年幼时恐惧父亲，可他也厌恶母亲，她为了私自的爱，背叛了自己高贵的血统、地位和责任。曾经的奥姆多么不理解这一切，他以为人要爱做什么呢。  
可是现在他自己也尝过了，他吃了那智慧树的苹果，他看清心不能被囚禁……  
奥姆像父亲的一面让他冷酷无情，而像母亲的一面让他向往爱情。  
他的父亲和母亲本来不该结合，正如不应该有他存在，曾经两个人永不妥协的矛盾，现在都活生生并存在他自己一个人体内，他就像被从中劈开，却勉强维持着人的完整模样。  
柔软的无用的爱情，多么荒谬……多么好的手段，多么完美的复仇。

“所以他是知道的，他从来都是知道的？”  
奥姆转过来用奇异发亮的眼睛盯着维柯看了，就像高热病人已经失去了理智的目光，他们的世界已经被烧干净了，刺瞎双目的火光已经夺走了一切，他们一无所有也不再害怕失去了。  
——因他失去的就是他的世界。

那不是亚瑟的过失，爱情错了！  
奥姆抱着母亲的墓碑哭泣，父亲告诉他母亲的不贞和背叛，为了情欲抛弃家族和荣誉是可耻的，如今那个杂种哥哥亲自让他体会到这种癫狂的情欲。  
他拉着奥姆掉进爱情的魔窟，母亲犯过的错误他们又如命运般重蹈覆辙了！

他的父亲杀了他的母亲，他的父亲杀了亚瑟的母亲。  
亚瑟是来找他复仇的吗？他做到了，奥姆从未觉得的自己的心如碎裂般剧痛，仿佛有一把利刃把他的心脏挖了出来，还要他细细观察那依旧跳动不息的血如何泵出来，血流遍地、汇聚成河……

他爱上一个男人不可怕，他爱上了自己血液相连的哥哥  
奥姆恨自己，为什么他依旧不能熄灭那爱微弱的火焰。  
只要没有那爱和情欲，他就永远不会痛苦，不会被伤害了。

没有亚瑟便不行，从他再次行走、从他被身体的监牢释放出来，他已经和亚瑟绑在一起，他们用太多精液浇灌出一朵玫瑰，奥姆终不能将它杀死。

奥姆毫无知觉走到了湖畔，他是走来的，自从恢复，他还没有走这么长的路，或许就是考虑到他已经恢复了，维柯才决定是时候告诉他真相。

到橙红的夕阳跳入湖面时，他终于在一片被新伐的木桩上坐下。  
这里远离大厦、也不靠近小屋。  
仿佛时间也停止了、倒流去。

 

“维柯！”  
他怎么敢擅自这样做！亚瑟粗喘着气发出雄狮一般的怒喝，他几乎目眦尽裂瞪着维柯，如今的局面他自己有责任，但如果维柯把那重事实说出来，奥姆，他的奥姆……  
“我想你现在不应该见他，让奥姆冷静一段时间，你也冷静冷静。”  
比起庄严的奥姆，维柯从心里更畏惧冲动热烈的亚瑟，他实在太像亚特兰娜，那种坚定执着的眼神，仿佛能穿透万里深海的光。

“你们不了解他，你们竟然没有一个人懂他，你们只想把他困在笼子里，而我想给他自由，只有我想给他自由。”  
“我看着他从小长大，亚瑟，我了解奥姆，他把亚特兰蒂斯看得比自己的生命更重要。”  
亚瑟看着维柯，带着苦涩的笑容：  
“那是因为从没有人告诉他他的生命有多重要，我给了他比大海都汪洋的爱，而你却告诉他那是致命的洪水。你们从未教他什么是真正的生命，什么是真正可贵的东西，却指望他用完全冰冷的心去守护一个衰落腐朽的牢笼。”

亚瑟仰头喝完了酒，他的眼睛变得充血且暗红，呼吸吐出一片片浓厚的白雾，如猛兽困笼，殊死一搏：  
“我爱他，我爱他！如果海洋阻挡我们相爱，我就成为海洋的王。”

傍晚的大厦空空荡荡，湄拉从教区分发面包回来，餐桌边一个人都没有，仆人也不知道维柯或者奥姆去哪里了。  
当她在湖畔看到奥姆时，他穿着浅黄色的衬衫一件鼠灰色的大衣搭在他的膝盖上，他呆坐了很久，靴子的银扣上覆着一层薄薄的水珠。  
“奥姆。”  
她呼唤他回神。

红色头发的女人站在他面前，带着面包的香气和晚餐烛光的暖意，而她丰满的胸部蕴藏着女性独有的柔美，奥姆忽然紧紧搂着她的腰，把头靠在她的胸前。  
他嗅着完全不同于亚瑟的气味，湄拉喜欢鲜花，她带着莲馨花、铃兰和雏菊的余韵的怀抱给予了奥姆一刻属于母性的温暖。  
奥姆仿佛碎了，他从未这样祈求地姿态、无力地攥紧她。湄拉知道这些都是一瞬间的幻觉，然而她也不能不为这种幻觉陶醉。  
“嫁给我吧，我会让你幸福，我保证。”

“奥姆！”  
亚瑟看到奥姆单膝跪在湄拉面前的一刻，他被维柯击败了。  
——是我还不够懂他吗？  
不。

不论是愤怒或沉溺情欲失神的眼睛都不曾让亚瑟觉得如此心碎，奥姆看着他，暮色渐沉，他们都应该记得，上次夜色时分，是在小木屋的幽会，他们甜蜜得如同拥有整个世界。

三个人，湄拉带着复杂而关切的眼神看着他，但她不知所措；维柯皱紧眉头，他早就预知了今天的真相，也曾尽力制止过，他们之间互相亏欠的是对彼此信任的背叛；而亚瑟，奥姆唯一需要仰视才能看清的面容。

亚瑟像脱了轨的火车，如果能够阻拦他、能够改变已成事实的定局，那就鱼死网破：  
“我要向你们全部我对亚特兰蒂斯的属权！作为前任女爵的长子，我比奥姆有优先继承的地位。”

亚瑟永远是个变数，维柯以为他能够让奥姆回心转意、让事情回到常轨，而亚瑟就有把铁道拆掉的勇气。  
掀风作浪，既然他已经成为毒害的洪水，就索性淹没一切。

“泽贝尔庄园的湄拉小姐，我想你需要的是一位爵位继承者做丈夫，而奥姆并不是，你们的婚约不会成立的。”  
亚瑟并不是个傻瓜，在他到亚特兰蒂斯之前，他就对奥姆的婚约和亲属有所了解，何况泽贝尔庄园的园主是闻名的“审时度势”，从他第一次逼促女儿解除婚约就能看出来。  
亚瑟为此对他多么不屑一顾。

然而用庄园和爵位来殊死一搏，亚瑟和奥姆最根本的分歧也暴露出来——  
亚瑟不在乎这些，而奥姆，如维柯所言，这些重于他的生命。

在奥姆来看，亚瑟无疑是个欺骗者、一个掠夺者，被欺骗的愤怒和羞耻还笼罩在他的心头，转瞬间亚瑟又要夺去证明他身份、荣耀地位的勋爵。  
他是刻骨恨他吗？要如此折磨他？要费尽心思挖下陷阱等他中箭后，才洋洋自得毫不留情拔掉箭镞。


End file.
